1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an exercising implement, and especially to a balance-exercising semi-spherical apparatus of which the structure is simple, the assembling is easy, it allows a user to hold pulling ropes provided thereon with hands to tread, jump, seat and lie on an air cushion, and is suitable used as an implement for exercising for health, balance exercising and games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following developments of science and technology and changing of the society, people of modern time are getting busier, and thereby neglect their health; and population of people is huge now; whenever a holiday, grounds for leisure are crowded with tides of people, spaces for leisure and sports relatively get fewer and fewer; therefore, gymnastic centers have been developed and surely solve a part of the problem of lacking spots for sports. However, gymnastic centers are not distributed all over every district, and costs to join them are very expensive that normal people can not afford; in contrast, to purchase desired gymnastic implements directly for placing in homes not only can save time and money, but also can have advantage of making excise at any time.
Gymnastic implements sold in the markets are various, such as treadmills, rowboat exercising apparatus, exercising bicycles etc., they are all structurally large and require adequate space for placing; they are expensive that normal people can not afford; and each of them only has a single function and is unable to get many types of actions.
In view of the above stated, the inventor of the present invention got a motive to study and provide a balance-exercising semi-spherical apparatus which does not occupy too much space, can get many types of actions and can get the goal of exercising, health achieving and playing games.